1. Field
Embodiments relate to the field of integrated circuits. In particular, embodiments relate to the field of security in integrated circuits.
2. Background Information
Desktop computers, laptop computers, netbooks, tablets, smart phones, cell phones, multimedia content players, smart televisions, set top boxes, servers, and various other types of consumer electronics or electronic devices, are commonly used to handle sensitive or secure information. By way of example, the sensitive or secure information may include financial information, confidential documents, personal emails, digital rights protected content, etc.
Processors, chipset components, systems-on-chips (SoCs), security-related integrated circuits, and other types of integrated circuits used in such electronic devices are commonly provisioned with secrets, such as secret keys, which are used to protect the sensitive or secure information. For example, the secret keys may be used to protect the information through encryption/decryption.